Stuck in the Middle Ages with You
Stuck in Middle Ages with You is episode 4 of Season 1. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *Caitlin *Dominique *Arnold Jackson *Black Knight *The King Synopsis The girls are sent to investigate the kidnappings of scientists by a cavalry knight, when they observe another scientist being captured. They promptly follow the criminal through a strange vortex. The vortex transports them back to the Middle Ages. The criminal wants to become the ruler of the world by using his modern knowledge, and kidnaps Clover to be his queen. It's up to Sam and Alex to stop him before modern history is changed forever. In the B-story, Clover and Mandy enter the Halloween dance costume contest. Mandy ends up winning despite having a terrible costume because her friends/lackies are the judges. Gadgets *All Weather Umbrella *Cat Fight Glove **Retractable Claw *Catsuit *Compowder *Expandable Mascara Brush *Head For Cover Hoverboard *Laser Heat Curling Iron *Pogo Bounce Sandal *Rocket Villain Gadget *Time Machine Trivia *References to the rank of queen in “Totally Spies!” **“Beauty Is Skin Deep” -- Vanity is an ex-beauty queen. **“Creepy Crawly Much?” -- Alexandra is selected to be the queen of Max Exterminus. **“Green with N.V.” -- Natalie Valentine calls the 3 spies “16 year old popularity queens”. **“Halloween” -- Mandy is selected to be the queen of the Evil Ghost. **Ice Queen Perfume **“Malled” -- Samantha refers to Mandy as a “beauty queen”. **“Mime World (Jazz Hands Return - Part 3)” -- Samantha is selected to be the queen of Jazz Hands. **“Queen for a Day” -- Tassara and the Beverly Hills High Homecoming Queen. **“So Totally Versailles!” -- Mandy believes she is Marie Antoinette. She is selected to be the queen of Auguste. **“Stuck in the Middle Ages with You” -- Clover is selected to be the queen of the Black Knight. **“The Iceman Cometh” -- Clover is referred to as an ice queen by Daryl and Gelee. **“WOOHP-Ahoy!” -- Clover is selected to be the pirate queen of Salty Schooner. *The results of the Beverly Hills High Halloween party costume contest. **First Place: Mandy, witch **Second Place: Arnold Jackson, periodic table *Beverly Hills High has a baseball team. *The Cat Fight Gloves are very similiar to the Spider Claw seen in "Super Agent Much?". *The Cat Fight Gloves closely resemble Wolverine's claws. *The title is a reference to the song "Stuck in the Middle with You", by the band Stealers Wheel. *Clover makes a reference to "Dungeons & Dragons". *The END stands for Electronic Nullification Device. *This is the first episode in which the spies time travel. Gallery epi74.JPG epi75.JPG|The Black Knight abducting a scientist. tsback46.JPG|Beverly Hills High al61.JPG|Alexandra conducting a science experiment. clo115.JPG|Clover hyper over an upcoming party. invite.JPG|Halloween party invitation. sam306.JPG|Mandy telling Sam, Clover, and Alex that she'll be winning the costume contest. mandy33.JPG|Dominique, Mandy, and Caitlin clo116.JPG|Clover insults Mandy. mandy34.JPG|Furious Mandy. mandy35.JPG|Clover feeling triumphant after making fun of Mandy's outfit. woohped.JPG|The spies are WOOHPed. woohp0.JPG jer71.JPG|Jerry Lewis explaining the mission. epi76.JPG|The spies watch footage from the strange abduction. spies169.JPG clo117.JPG|Clover asks Jerry if he can speed up with explaining the mission so they can go back to shopping for outfits to win the costume contest. gad145.JPG| gad147.JPG|Cat Fight Glove gad148.JPG|Rocket clo118.JPG|Clover spies170.JPG|Alex embarasess herself. sam308.JPG|Samantha epi77.JPG|Black Knight appears again. bk.JPG|Another abduction. epi78.JPG|The girls follow the Black Knight through the portal. tn88.JPG|The Middle Ages. spies171.JPG|Sam, Alex, and Clover awkwardly realize where they are. bk1.JPG|Black Knight carrying off the scientist. clo119.JPG|Clover falls off the horse. epi79.JPG|The villagers think that Sam, Alex, and Clover are evil witches. tsran102.JPG|Lynch mob gad149.JPG| gad150.JPG|Sam holding a pair of Pogo Bounce Sandals gad151.JPG clo120.JPG|Clover riding a horse. gad152.JPG|Clover's Compowder gad153.JPG|Clover loses connection with Jerry. gad154.JPG|Clover using the Expandable Mascara Brush tsran103.JPG spies172.JPG|Caught! tn90.JPG|Put in the dungeon. al62.JPG|Alexandra demands to be released. gad155.JPG|Laser Heat Curling Iron at work. bk2.JPG|Clover figures out how the Black Knight goes back in time. bk3.JPG|"Oops!" bk4.JPG|Black Knight and Clover bk5.JPG|Black Knight telling Clover when he becomes King. she will be his Queen. bk6.JPG|Black Knight Explaining his plan. bk7.JPG|Trying to kiss Clover. bk8.JPG|Clover rejects the Black Knight. gad156.JPG|All Weather Umbrella in use. bk9.JPG|Clover is forced to go along with the Black Knight as he attacks the good king's castle. tn91.JPG|The good king. clo121.JPG|Clover falls for the good king. King0.jpg|The King. bk10.JPG|The Black Knight is not happy about Clover's interest in the king and he separates them with a destructive laser beam. bk11.JPG|Black Knight demands the crown from the king. bk12.JPG bk13.JPG|Black Knight wearing the crown. gad157.JPG|Cat Fight Glove bk14.JPG|Black Knight crowns Clover as his queen. bk16.JPG|Clover makes it clear she will not be the Black Knight's queen by breaking her crown. clo122.JPG|Sam and Alex find out where Clover is. bk15.JPG|Clover is rescued. gad158.JPG|Laser Heat Curling Iron gad159.JPG|Head For Cover Hoverboard gad160.JPG bk18.JPG|Black Knight defeated. clo123.JPG|Clover about to kiss The King. bk19.JPG bk20.JPG|Back to the present. clo124.JPG|Clover wonders if she will ever see the king again. arnold6.JPG|Arnold Jackson wins second place for his costume. mandy36.JPG|Mandy wins first place for her witch costume. caitlin0.JPG|Clover demands a re-count. caitlin1.JPG|Caitlin and Dominique in their costumes. caitlin2.JPG clo125.JPG|Clover finds someone who looks like the king and shares a dance with him. Category:Season 1